


Five Nights at Haru's

by RoseyR



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Free!
Genre: Haru as Freddy, I have no idea where this idea came from, I regret nothing!!!, M/M, Nagisa as Chica, RIn as Foxy, Rei and Bonnie, Security Guard Makoto, Sorta future fish au, fnaf au, pretty much Haru having a thing for the new security guard, somewhat of a crossover???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows why, or how this happened, but Makoto found himself taking a job as a security guard for the night shift. Even though he's afraid of the dark in a place he doesn't know that much with creepy looking animatronics, what could go wrong right...wait...is that animatronic looking at him?!</p><p>Free! x FNaF crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Nights at Haru's

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how I came up with this idea, don't ask me why I came up with this idea, all I know is...I regret nothing and I'm still surprised no one has made this crossover au yet, or at least I haven't found one yet...but enjoy the show~

No one knows why, or how this happened, but Makoto found himself taking a job as a security guard for the night shift. Even though he's afraid of the dark in a place he doesn't know that much with creepy looking animatronics, what could go wrong right...wait...is that animatronic looking at him?!

"U-um...e-excuse me...but are the animatronics suppose to be looking at the cameras like that?" Makoto asked the security guard on the phone.

"Oh well...technically no...but also yes...don't worry those the animatronics are harmless...ish..."

"What does that even mean!?" Makoto panicked.

"Look, just get through the nigh until six a.m. for five nights and you'll be promoted to the day shift, easy...but if the animatronics do walk around...just don't agitate them, you can lock the doors that are on both sides of your office there, but be warned, you only have a limited battery supply, so try to save up as much battery power as you can," the phone guy said.

"W-wait! what? I they'll walk around the restaurant!? a-and limited power supply!? c-can't I just turn off this fan here?" Makoto asked.

"Eh, I asked the same thing when I was working the night shift, but they kept avoiding the question, my advise...just don't turn off the fan," the phone guy said.

"You got to be kidding me...this is seriously not what I signed up for," Makoto sighed.

"Well...why did you sign up? I mean...this job isn't exactly a high paying one I'll tell you what."

"Ah...it's a long story...but...here's how it went...."

* * *

 

_**Last Week~** _

"How are you doing dear?" Makoto's mother asked.

"It's good...though...things been kinda boring..." Makoto sighed.

"Really? why's that?"

"Well, so far it's been kinda difficult with finding work, even though I'm getting enough money with my part-time jobs, but even then there's really not much there, and I'm pretty much stuck in my apartment for awhile, hoping someone I know will invite me out to hang out, and lately, I've been having a hard time getting some sleep at night," Makoto said.

"Oh dear, I hope you're not getting insomnia," Makoto's mother said.

"I don't think so, I'm sleeping find during the day whenever I take a nap, but...I don't know...it just feels like...I'm really active and wanting something to do during the night...I don't know...have any suggestions mom?"

"Hmm....actually...there's that old pizza place that's across the street from the mall, I believe it's a family restaurant, anyways, I just took Ren and Ran over there for a birthday party, and when I picked them up, I did saw a sign saying they need a night security guard," Makoto's mom said.

"I don't know...don't those things have creepy animatronics?" Makoto asked.

"Well...to be honest...I wouldn't say they're creepy...more...strange?" Makoto's mother said in an unsure way.

"How strange?"

"Well...dear...you know how animatronics are usually furry animals...well...it seems this restaurant has...young men?"

"...How is that a kids restaurant!?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one that created the robots, but I'm sure it's fine dear, why don't you give it a try, it says they mostly need a security guard for the night shift for five nights," Makoto's mother said.

"Hm...guess it wouldn't hurt to try, besides...it's not like those animatronics are going to come to life and walk around the restaurant, right?" Makoto and his mother laughed at the idea, and continued having their brunch together.

* * *

 

"Aaaannnd...that's how I got here," Makoto said.

"So basically...you only accepted the job...because you were bored, especially during the night," the phone guy said.

"Pretty much," Makoto said.

"...Well then...this is the perfect job for you then! cause boy you won't be feeling bored with those things walking around," the phone guy said.

"Eh heh...thanks...by the way...why are the animatronics...guys in costumes?" Makoto asked.

"Hm? oh that...well...this building use to be somewhat of a host club of some sorts for woman? They closed down due to bankruptcy and left those animatronics behind in the basement, when the owner got the building, he decided to use the animatronics since getting one of the furry animatronics was too expensive or something, so using these animatronics were much more cheaper," the phone guy said.

"I-I see...but...don't parents...question them?"

"Not really, they think the costume they're wearing is to help kids look forward to the future," the phone guy said.

"I see...wait...even the one wearing the jammers?" Makoto asked.

"Eh? Parents will believe anything as long as the privates aren't shown," the phone guy said.

"I-I see..." Makoto then turned around to look at the screen again, and saw that the animatronic wearing the jammers was gone, "u-um...one of them isn't on the stage! What should I do!?"

"Just try to find him on your cameras and close the doors if he's standing near the them, I'll call again tomorrow, have a good night," the phone guy said as he hung up.

"W-wait! don't leave!" Makoto exclaimed, but it was too late, all he heard was the beeping sound of the phone. "This is not good..."

Makoto turned on the lights to the right door, and saw the animatronic standing there, looking at him. Without hesitating, he quickly pressed the button to close the door. Makoto's breathing became rapid. He looked at the clock and saw that he's one hour away to safety.

"Wait...it's already 5 a.m.? How long was I talking to that guy on the phone?" Makoto wondered. It didn't really matter to be honest, what matter though was that there's an animatronic at his door, he's only at 5 a.m. and he's almost running out of power.

"....Wait...what!?" Makoto saw that his battery power was running out. "No no no no! I didn't even use that much power! how could this happened! I blame this stupid fan!" Makoto cried out. Then the power turned off completely, and the door automatically opened. Makoto could see blue blinking eyes that were looking at him while the Toreador March started playing. Makoto doesn't know what was creepier, the blinking eyes, the music, or the fact that the animatronic looks pretty with blue eyes.

"Wait what?" Makoto said. Before Makoto could analyze his choices, he hears the clock on his desk ringing. He turned his head and saw that it was six a.m. "I-I...made it? I made it! I made it! I get to live!" Makoto cried.

"Geez...you're really an emotional guy aren't you?" a voice said.

"Eh?" Makoto turned his head and saw that the animatronic was standing next to him with his arms crossed. "Y-you can...t-talk!?"

"Well yeah...how else am I suppose to sing those stupid songs without talking?" the animatronic said.

"W-well...I just thought you only have a recorder or something in you to just let you sing...o-or something," Makoto said.

"I guess so, but I can talk...and a word of advise...don't charge your phone here, that's the reason why you ran out of power so quickly," the animatronic said.

"I-I see...t-thank you...u-um...I'll just...leave I guess..." Makoto said as he carefully stepped away from the animatronic wearing jammers and started heading towards the door.

"Hold it."

"Y-yes?" Makoto gulped.

"...What's your name?"

"...T-tachibana Makoto," Makoto answered.

"...I'm Haru...and you better be here tomorrow night," Haru said almost threateningly.

"Y-yes sir!" Makoto squeaked. He then ran out of the door as if his life depended on him, leaving the animatronic named Haru in the office. The animatronic then left the office, switched the generator, and headed back on stage.

"Haru-chan, what took you so long?" the blond hair animatronic wearing the astronaut outfit asked.

"Indeed, you usually scare the security guard once you've entered their office and come back straight away," the animatronic wearing red glasses and wearing a scientist outfit said.

"...I was busy...talking to the security guard," Haru said.

"You don't usually talk to them? Was this one terrible at his job or something?"

"Yes...but...he was kinda cute," Haru said.

"Did Haru just call him cute!?" a voice exclaimed from a tent that had the words "police station" on it.

"That's right Rin-chan! Haru-chan said the the new guy was cute!"

"N-Nagisa! Have some manners! and respect your elders!"

"Haru-chan isn't an old man Rei, besides...we don't even age," Nagisa said.

"I understand that, but considering Haru-senpai has been in this building much longer than both of us, he deserves our respects, especially since he has knowledge of this place, no matter how much it changed over time," Rei said.

"I honestly never pay attention to what's happening to this place," Haru admitted.

"That's not very responsible of you Haru-senpai!" Rei exclaimed.

"Oi! I've been here just as long as Haru has, shouldn't I get that much respect as well?"

"Of course Rin-senpai...it's just kinda difficult to get your advise since you're all the way over there after all," Rei said.

"What was the last part?"

"I said, you're too far away for us to get information!" Rei shouted.

"Rei! not too loud, the humans are coming," Haru said.

"What did Haru say?" Rin asked.

"He said! the kiddies and their parents are coming!" Nagisa shouted. Haru sighed, he wondered how he got stuck with these idiots, he loves them like family and all, but when you're stuck with them for a really long time, you tend to get annoyed very quickly.

"...I hope Makoto comes for another night..." Haru thought as he got into position and was ready for today's show.

* * *

 

"What should I do what should I do!? I can't go back there! that was extremely close! I could have been killed! ...w-what did he mean that I better be there tomorrow night...or technically tonight...h-he's not planning on coming over here and finish me off if I don't will he!? Oh god...what if he goes after my family! ...I guess I have no choice..." Makoto panicked as he collapsed on his bed and try to get some sleep.

He was dreading of going back to that place for another night.

* * *

 

"Hello hello? I can see you're back...or more...I can hear you're back," the phone guy said.

"That's only because one of the animatronics threatened me..." Makoto cried.

"Really? That's weird...they usually scare the security guards until they quit, they never make it to the fifth night," the phone guy said.

"R-really? H-has anyone made it on the fifth night?"

"You're talking to him, I learned that these animatronics favors security guards, and I guess they somewhat liked me, though...they still try to scare the pants off me," the phone guy said.

"H-has...any of them...killed a security guard?"

"Oh no no no...actually...I believe one of them once told me that they only want to scare the security guard away since they believe most of the security guards kinda ruins their fun...or something," the phone guy explained.

"Ruin...their fun?"

"I don't know...something about that they want to walk around without someone telling them to stay in place, or making them angry with the way the guards treat them or something, I don't know...when I took the night shift, I was always laid back I guess," the phone guy said.

"I-I see...b-but when you told me to not agitate them...what would happen if I did agitate them?"

"Oh that, well the last security guard who agitated them...well...he ended up wearing a firefighter outfit for the rest of the night as they hid his clothes," the phone guy said.

"Eh? T-that doesn't sound so bad..."

"...Remember when I said this place use to be a host club...well...you know why none of them wore the firefighter outfit?"

"N-no...what's wrong with it?"

"...Let's just say...it's very revealing...and I'm pretty sure these robots got private parts...so..."

"Oh god...."

"Yeah...just...just take the advise I told you last night, and you'll be fine, heck...just be glad your life isn't in danger, and just let the animatronics walk around and do whatever, they don't really do any damage or anything, and they'll eventually walk back to the stage on their own, so you don't have to worry about anything," the phone guy said.

"A-alright...guess that's relieving to hear," Makoto sighed.

"Yep, anyways have a good night," the phone guy said then hung up. Makoto sat back into his chair and looked around his office. He took the animatronic's, or Haru's, advise about not charging his phone and so far, his power isn't gone yet.

Makoto checked the cameras and saw that Haru was gone again. Makoto gulped and was about to press the button when he felt a metallic hand grab his wrist. Makoto shrieked.

"Geez...you scream like a girl," Haru said as he let go of Makoto's hand.

"W-well...don't scare me half to death like that then!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Sorry...but I'm glad you're back," Haru said.

"Y-yeah...um...can you leave now?"

"You want me to leave?"

"N-no offense or anything...but...I just want to get back to work," Makoto said.

"Of doing nothing?"

"Pfff w-what? I-I am doing something...I'm just...watching the monitors...and making sure you animatronics don't do anything...troubling...I-I also make sure I'm not wasting any power a-and...um making sure...no robbers come in?" Makoto said.

"Dude...we're pretty much just walking around, this place is our home, why would we trash it, not only that...but this is a family pizza place...why would robbers come here to steal money?" Haru said.

"....There's...a chance?"

"...Yeah I'm not leaving, I'm staying here," Haru said as he grabbed one of the office chairs in the back and brought it to the desk. He then sat down next to Makoto as Makoto stiffens. "...Relax...I ain't going to bite...probably."

"See how can I relax when you just said that after trying to reassure me you aren't going to bite!?" Makoto whined.

"You're like to whine a lot don't you?" Haru said.

Makoto sighed. "No...I'm just...nervous..."

"Nervous?"

"I-I mean...you're a talking animatronic! you're not suppose to talk, heck...I'm not suppose to have a full on conversation with them!" Makoto said.

"Well you are now...so relax," Haru said.

"...Okay," Makoto sighed. He looked at the clock and saw it was already four a.m. "Hey...your friends...they're not going to try and spook me are they? C-cause I can't handle getting spooked."

"Obviously," Haru deadpanned.

"H-haru!"

"...Don't worry...I'll tell them to not do anything to you," Haru said.

"Thank you...by the way...you don't really make security guards wear a very revealing firefighter uniform whenever you're angry...do you?" Makoto asked.

"...We do...it was my idea," Haru said.

"E-eh?"

"...And...I don't mind seeing you in it...just for my entertainment," Haru smirked.

"Eh!?" Just then the clock alarm rang, indicating it was six a.m. "W-well...look at the time! I better get going and get some sleep so I can come back for the next night! S-see you, Haru!" Makoto said quickly and then ran out of the door. Leaving a pissed off looking Haru.

"Stupid clock...I'm pretty sure you're going way too fast," Haru glared at the clock. He then got up and walked back to the stage. He can't wait to see Makoto again on the next night.

* * *

 

The next night was pretty much the same, Makoto would get a call from the phone guy with any advise he might have for him, have a little chat, then then hang up, then Makoto would watch the monitors, see that Haru isn't on the stage, and Haru would come in and sit next to Makoto.

"Hey I was wondering...why are you the one wearing the jammers?" Makoto asked.

"Originally, I was wearing a chef's outfit before this place became a pizza place, but it really excite that many customers, so they just put me in jammers. More artificial skin, more customers, more money," Haru said.

"I'm surprise...people like seeing a half naked animatronic person..." Makoto said.

"I don't know...do you?"

"O-of course not! that's creepy...n-not saying you're creepy! I mean...you're not creepy! well...except when you want to be creepy...b-but in general you're not! I mean...let me catch my breath...you are not creepy at all, Haru-san," Makoto said.

"...Thanks...and you're pretty cute when you're flustered," Haru said.

"H-hey! I-I'm not suppose to be cute, I-I'm suppose to be manly!" Makoto whined.

"Meh, I prefer cute over manly anytime, why do you think I was so glad this place became a restaurant for kids," Haru said.

"You...didn't like your old job?" Makoto asked.

"Nah...most of the customers...were a bit grabby..." Haru said.

"...Do they even realize you're an animatronic!?"

"They do, they're just hypnotized by our singing and dancing that they can't help but be grabby," Haru sighed.

"I was wondering why your dancing was sorta...suggestive," Makoto said.

"Did you...see me perform earlier today?"

"I-I did...I was curious on how you guys act during the day, and you all seem so normal...why are you active during the night?"

"Listen, we like kids, we really do, but sometimes...we animatronics need to be ourselves...and we can't really do that when there are kids and parents around, the whole thing will end in panic, so it's best we do our thing during the night, and scare the security guards just so they don't come back and try to do anything to us," Haru said.

"So that's why you scare them? N-not just for fun," Makoto asked.

"Of course, what do we look like? children? We're made to entertain kids, not be one...at least most of us," Haru said.

"I see...oh it's four a.m. guess I still have another two hours..." Makoto said.

"Yeah...you seemed...more relaxed now," Haru said.

"Well...I was still nervous...especially what you said last night...but...I now know you guys aren't so bad," Makoto said.

"Thanks...we also think you're not so bad yourself...big guy," Haru said.

"Why does that last part sound like you're flirting?" Makoto made a suspicious look.

"I was made for adults before I was made for kids, what do you expect?"

"R-right...hey...where's that red haired police guy? shouldn't he be in that police station tent?" Makoto said when he looked at the monitors.

"Here he goes again," Haru said.

"A-again!? What is he doing?" Makoto started to panic.

"Well he's going to-" suddenly, Rin was at the door and screamed his head off, causing Makoto to scream and try to back away, but then tripped on a plush toy and fall back.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Oh I wish I could have recorded his face! the way he screamed like a lady, then tripped on his butt!" Rin laughed.

"Not funny Rin," Haru sighed as he helped Makoto up.

"Oh so just because he's your little boyfriend, I can't have fun?"

"B-boyfriend!?"

"Exactly, if you have forgotten, humans can die from being scared you know," Haru said.

"Did he call me your boyfriend!?" Makoto squeaked.

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit, geez...ever since you taken a liking to this new guy, you've been such a killjoy," Rin said.

"Are we really not going to go back to the part about me being his supposed boyfriend!?" Makoto whined.

"I am not a killjoy, I can have as much fun as you can," Haru said.

"Hello!?"

"Sure sure...why don't you prove it?"

"Guys!?"

"Fine!" Haru suddenly grabbed Makoto from her collar and kissed him.

"Mmf!?" Makoto was now extremely confused. Suddenly, the alarm from the clock rang, indicating that it was now six a.m. Makoto tried to pull away, but Haru would pull him back in to continue the kiss. Makoto was now starting to get dizzy, so he forcibly pulled away, grab his belongings and ran out of the door.

"...Well...you're not a killjoy...but you may have gone to far there buddy," Rin said as he patted Haru's back as Haru looked very hurt right now.

"God damn it..."

* * *

 

"Hello hello?"

"Why do you keep say hello twice? I can hear you fine you know," Makoto said during the fourth night of his night shift.

"Eh, well the phone I'm using is really old, I would like to ask the boss to upgrade, but he would always tell me that it's too expensive," the phone guy said.

"Yeah...alright..." Makoto sighed.

"Hey...you sound off today...did something happened last night?"

"...When you said that the animatronics came to like you...did one of them ever...kiss you?"

"Woah there buddy! Did you get kissed by one of them?"

"...Yes..."

"...That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard! Now I know everyone is into anything and all...but I never thought I hear the day someone would kiss an animatronic!" the phone guy laughed.

"T-this isn't funny! a-and it was kinda forced on me!" Makoto whined.

"Oh really? alright...which one of them gave you a wet one?"

"It wasn't really wet...and it was only one who did it...it's...the one with the jammers..."

"Oh Haru? Yeah that one was always the special one. He never does what he doesn't want to do, he's the free spirit type...you know? That guy was always different from the rest, and to tell you the truth, he's the one pulling all the strings on what to do with the security guards," the phone guy said.

"So you're saying...he the one that tells the other animatronics to scare the security guards," Makoto said.

"That's right, which is why I was lucky enough to be one of the few guards they actually like, so having the boss kiss you...well then...you might as well be their number one favorite...or at least Haru's favorite," the phone guy said.

"I-I see..." Makoto started to blush, he was so glad the guy on the other end of the phone can't see him blushing.

"Anyways, you know what to do, I'll call you tomorrow night, and hey...it'll be your last night, that means you'll be promoted to day shift very soon," the phone guy said.

"R-right..." Makoto said.

"You sound...unsure," the phone guy stated.

"W-well...you know...anyways...I better get back to work...goodbye," Makoto said.

"Night kid," the phone guy said as he hung up.

"...Haru...I know you're there," Makoto said.

"...Hey...look I'm sorry...for what happened last night," Haru said.

"...It's fine...really...I was just surprised...I never thought my first kiss would be taken from an animatronic," Makoto laughed.

"That was your first kiss!? Now I feel even more terrible..."

"Don't...I don't mind at all...but give a guy a warning before you do it okay?"

"Okay...so...Friday night will be you last night shift...you excited for the getting the day shift?"

"...Yeah...though...I'm going to miss our nightly talks...it's been a great distraction..." Makoto said.

"Yeah...but we'll still see each other technically...we won't be able to talk...but we'll still be around each other," Haru said.

"...Yeah...but it's still not the same..."

"...Makoto...I know you're going to be tired...but...please come during the day to see me perform," Haru said.

"Why?"

"...I at least want to see what it looks like to see you during the day," Haru said.

"...Okay Haru...I promise..." Makoto smiled and held Haru's hand. It felt cold, yet it was nice to feel. Haru leaned his head on Makoto's shoulder, while Makoto leaned his head on top of his. It felt nice, but Makoto doesn't know what all of this meant...were they dating now? were they still friends? Makoto doesn't know...but he knows he never wants to be away from Haru ever again.

"...Oh...it's six a.m....it usually rings during this time...."

"I...turned off the alarm...I want you to stay a little longer...I want us to stay like this a little longer..." Haru said.

"I know...but...you got to get back to work and entertain the kids...besides...I'll come back as soon as I change my clothes," Makoto said.

"...You could always where that firefighter outfit," Hare teased.

"Haru, no." The two slowly parted and walked out of the office together. Makoto waved Haru goodbye. "See soon," Makoto smiled.

"See you," Haru said. Makoto left, Haru went back to the stage and took his position.

"Haru-chan...did everything go okay?"

"Yeah...hey...I actually want you guys to do something for me," Haru said.

"What do you want us to do. Haru-senpai?"

"Well...when Makoto comes back...I want you guys to-"

* * *

 

Makoto kept his promise, he came back to the restaurant during it's working hour, but he decided to bring Ren and Ran to come along since coming to the restaurant for no real reason was suspicious...and saying that an animatronic wanted him to come back was already bad enough.

"Thanks again you two for coming along," Makoto said.

"No problem big brother! we want you to find your love! Even if your love is a robot!" Ran said.

"Yeah! besides, the games here are really fun! Too bad the pizza is terrible," Ren said.

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm still surprised you two believed me," Makoto said.

"Well of course we believe you big brother! especially since that one time we entered the underground and met a bunch of monsters!" Ren said.

"Wasn't that a video game?"

"Oh yeah...I guess I was dreaming that part..."

"You idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! it was an honest mistake!" 

"Now you two, no fighting," Makoto said.

"Yes sir," Ren and Ran said. They entered the restaurant, and there were kids everywhere.

"Geez...I didn't know it would be this messy during the day...is there...pizza on the ceiling?" Makoto looked up.

"It looks like it," Ran said.

"How did it get all the way up there?" Ren asked.

"I don't know...but let's just not question it," Makoto said as he took his siblings to the stage area. Once they were there, Makoto saw Haru and his friends coming out of the from the curtains, and were singing their songs. What was weird about them singing was the fact that their songs sounds like Japanese pop music that teens would like, not much for little kids, but so far the kids like it.

"I'm really questioning this place's target customers..." Makoto sighed. He then looked up and saw Haru looking straight at him, he could also see Haru smiling. Makoto couldn't help but smile as well. Suddenly the music stop and Haru took the microphone. Makoto doesn't know what's happening, but he does know this was not part of the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen...we're sorry to say, but we're not going to be singing our little song for today's performance," Haru said.

"Eh? What's going on?"

"Since when did that thing talk?"

"I've been here before...this isn't part of the show!"

"Mommy mommy! that Haru-chan is walking off the stage!"

"Ladies and gentlemen...I will not be singing my little song today...but don't you worry...my friends shall entertain you all while I'm gone...I just need to borrow this young man over here," Haru said. He then dropped the microphone and picked up Haru.

"H-Haru! what are you doing!?" Makoto yelped.

"Sh! I'll explain backstage," Haru said as he started running to the backstage, while Nagisa, Rei, and Rin started to move around and play with the kids, while also scaring the adults.

"Should this be happening!?"

"I don't know! but I'm scared!"

"Mommy look! I'm dancing with Rin-chan!"

"Oh dear lord!"

* * *

 

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"...Makoto...I love you," Haru said.

"H-haru..."

"I don't want to ever lose you! Even if you chose to take the day shift...I don't mind...because as long as I get to see you everyday, except the weekends of course, then I'm happy," Haru said.

"Haru...I love you too," Makoto said as he embraced the robot. Haru leaned up and kissed Makoto on the lips. Even though the kiss still felt cold to Makoto, it was still nice.

"Ah! someone stop this robot from showing my kids how to pelvic thrust!"

"...We should stop them," Makoto said quickly.

"Agreed." Makoto and Haru ran towards the stage. "I told that guy to not do the pelvic thrust..." Haru grumbled.

* * *

 

The final night was here at last, and Makoto has made his decision.

"Hey kid...um...I kinda heard...you weren't going to take the day shift...why's that?"

"Well...like I said when I told you my story on why I took this job...I'm more active during the night...actually...I'm still am...so...taking the night shift seems like the better option for me," Makoto said.

"...And it's not because you're in love with Haru?" the phone guy said.

"H-how did you know that?"

"Dude...I was right there, I guess you didn't see me...but I was there...and I kinda eavesdropped on your little conversation...it was so cute," the phone guy said.

"Gee...thanks...but yeah...looks like I'll be stuck on the night shift for awhile," Makoto said.

"Yeah...emphasize..awhile...turns out ever since that whole incident...this place is going to be shut down soon...so enjoy it as much as you can," the phone guy said.

"Don't worry, I will," Makoto said.

"You don't sound...worried...did Haru already told you?"

"Yeah...he did," Makoto said.

"...Is he right there with you?" the phone guy asked.

"Yes...and I'm trying to make him stop unbuttoning my shirt...H-Haru stop it! I'm not going to wear that firefighter outfit!"

"What the heck...well aren't you two going to be sad since the place is going to be closed for good and you two will never see each other again?"

"Don't you worry...we got a plan..." Makoto said. Haru started unbuckling Makoto's pants. "Haru!"

* * *

 

"Welcome to the Haru and Friends' Fun House! Where we not only serve pizza and drinks, but also fries and burgers! may I take your order?" Nagisa said.

"Geez kid...this was a great idea! turning the restaurant to well...a better restaurant! and serving more that just pizza...or at least...better pizza," the guy said on the other side of the phone.

"Yep, took awhile, but luckily the owner was able to give me the restaurant for such a low price, as well as let me keep the animatronics," Makoto said.

"Yeah, and not only that, but getting the animatronics to be the waiters and the chefs...that's a great idea! now they can walk around during the day and during the night! It's genius!" the phone guy said.

"Yep...though...it would be nice to have a security guard here to make sure none of the customers try to damage the animatronics," Makoto said.

"You're not saying..."

"Well with me being the new owner and all...I don't have time to be the security here...besides...it would be nice to have an actual human being to work here...so...would you like the job offer for the day shift?"

"I start on Monday...boss," the phone guy said.

"Great, see you then," Makoto said.

"Do we really need another worker here? Especially a security guard?"

"It's for safety reasons, besides it's not like we're losing that much money by having a actual person working here, besides...don't you like him?"

"To be honest, I was too tired to bother with him, so I just let him be for the majority of the nights, but..he did kinda grew on me after awhile," Haru said as he wrapped his arms around Makoto from the back.

"Good, so you won't mind him being here...anyways you shouldn't really be complaining since you come home with me during closing time anyways," Makoto said.

"Yeah...I guess..." Haru started making circles on his chest.

"Haru! shouldn't you be getting back to work? Didn't you say you wanted to add a new food item to the menu?"

"Yeah, mackerel burgers, but I thought we could try them when we go home tonight...after we have some fun in the bedroom...and that firefighter uniform," Haru said.

"...I kinda wish the night shift was available again..." Makoto said as he took a step back while blushing.

"Yeah...but the guys can take care of the place during the night, so no robber will come in and steal anything...leaving us more time for fun..." Haru said as he took a stop closer.

"H-Haru-chan..."

"Makoto..." Haru kissed Makoto on the lips as Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders.

"Gross...get a room you two!" Rin exclaimed. Makoto pulled away and turned his head to look at the now opened door.

"I do have to say, this is very unprofessional of you Makoto-san, Haru-senpai, I could understand, but you...I'm a bit ashamed," Rei said.

"Yeah! It's bad enough you two go home together and doing that kind of stuff! no need for you two to do it here! ...Actually...I kinda want to see what it looks when you two do it...I know we do have it...but I'm curious now...proceed!" Nagisa laughed.

"Nagisa! that's very inappropriate," Rei said.

"Yeah...though my guess is that Haru would be on top most of the time," Rin smirked.

"I-I'm going to my office! you all just go back to work or something! a-and Haru! you just make your new item a-and...just stay in the restaurant tonight!" Makoto exclaimed as he ran to his office with a very red face.

"Whoops..." Rin said.

"We didn't mean to make Mako-chan that upset!" Nagisa said.

"W-we're very sorry Haru-senpai..." Rei said. Haru could only glare at them.

"I'm going to kill you guys tonight...and put you in that firefighter outfit," Haru said in a menacing tone. The three guys squeaked in fear and resumed work, while Haru huffed and continued cooking the pizzas and burgers. While Makoto took a peak outside, and couldn't help but giggle and blush.

Guess this is what happens when you're in love with an animatronic.

"Welcome to Haru and Friends' Fun House!"

**Author's Note:**

> ...Hope you like that weird...thing I've ever written in my whole life...I have no idea...I guess...I'll see you guys on the next fic...or whatever...I'm just...I'm just going to review my life choices now...bye


End file.
